Site Update December 14th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on December 14th 2012. News 'General' *'More Like This: Now Open to Everyone!' In October, dA launched More Like This to Premium Members, with an additional Limited Preview open to all deviants. During that time, we continued to test and improve it, with the help of everyone in the community who gave feedback or made use of our provided improvement tool. We're pleased to announce that as of today, More Like This has been launched to everyone. Many thanks to everyone who provided feedback and browsed through art to help us make the More Like This experience even better. Bugs fixes 'General' *Some Notes containing certain code would cause the Notes list to go blank when that note was placed inside a folder. *The Skin Edit modal for Journals was cut off on smaller screens. *The Help Desk contact page did not display properly for mobile devices. *Links in order receipt emails would take users to a "Forbidden" page when navigating there while logged out. *The "Upload File" button was cut off, when trying to add or change a literature tag. *Some Groups were unable to post Group Announcements. *The "Edit" pencil icons on some Profile menus were out of place. *Links included in verification emails didn't work for some email clients. *The "Edit" icon was misplaced on the "Featured in Groups" section of deviation pages. *Gifting a Premium Membership required an extra click on the 'Send your Gift' button. *The Settings link was missing from the main menu of the mobile site. *Delivery dates were missing from Hot Topic messages. *The "Gift a Premium Membership" page reported an "Invalid username" error by default when first visited, even if the username box was still blank. *Sta.sh's API was unnecessarily restricting access for some operations to the same client application that an item was uploaded with. *The Browse page would occasionally jump when clicking the "Show More" button. *When browsing, the link to edit mature content settings was broken when browsing mature-only results. 'deviantART muro ' *Under certain circumstances, deviations created with deviantART muro wouldn't have a full view. 'Sta.sh / New Submit' *Dragging Sta.sh Writer items within a stack would sometimes mistakenly trigger the drag-selection box. *The "save & exit" and "submit" buttons on the new Submit page wouldn't visually convey that a submission was ongoing when pressed. *The new Submit page did not work for the most recent Android and iOS devices. *For a short period, Sta.sh Writer items couldn't be submitted to Group Journals. *Clicking on a thumb in a Sta.sh Writer item still in Sta.sh would result in a broken-looking page. *Dragging a file would expand the page indefinitely. *Saving and exiting a deviation submission, then returning to complete it would not restore the category selection for film files. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Several visual improvements were made to the menu buttons on images. *An "Upload Files" button has been added to the Writer sidebar for Sta.sh comments. *The undo/redo buttons would display inconsistently. *The sidebar wouldn't remember where you had scrolled to, after hiding it while writing comments in Sta.sh. *IE8 didn't remove some invalid tags when text was pasted in. *Paragraph indentation was not preserved when pasting text from Microsoft Word. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012